Nightmares
by XxBraveSoulXx
Summary: Ping Pong is upset that his fellow Xiaolin Monks have been fighting so much lately. It's bad enough that the war is getting so bad, but now they can barely get along! Someone meets with Ping Pong and confronts him about it. Oneshot! No pairings just writing with the newbies.


Guess who's back?! :D haha yes I'm finally back and ready to start writing again! I've been improving on my writing for a long time, and I really want to continue my Dance is my Escape story! I am planning on writing a three book series for Xiaolin Showdown that includes my OC Aqua Anderson! Unfortunately, Ping Pong and Shadow will not be included in Dance is my Escape. I didn't design them into it, but they will be in my three book series. I'm not starting that until Dance is my Escape is finished. In celebration of my return, I decided to do this little one shot that involves the new characters! I will also give a bit of my opinion on them and a little on the series towards the end. I hope you enjoy! And yes, this one shot does include my OC Aqua.

Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Aqua would be in it and Xiaolin Chronicles would be different.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

The halls of the temple were quieter than usual; almost as if the entire temple was empty. Ping Pong knew better than that, however. The rest of the Xiaolin Monks had been fighting terribly lately. He wondered what caused all of the fighting, because Ping didn't even know what it was even about anymore. Ping Pong was afraid to choose sides. He felt like it was similar to a three way war.

Clay and Aqua, the best friends, were on the same side. It didn't surprise Ping Pong at all, because the two were inseparable. Raimundo and Kimiko were fighting on the same side. Even though they get on each others nerves constantly, anyone could tell that they had the "feelings" for one another. And finally, it was Omi going at it alone.

Omi was very annoyed with Ping Pong at the moment, simply because Ping didn't want to get involved in the fight. The last he had seen of his friends was Omi storming out of the room while Kimiko and Raimundo were screaming at Aqua and Clay. Unkind words were exchanged with venomous hisses. Ping Pong hated it when his friends fought so viciously like the way they were. He remembered screaming at the four feuding that friends should definitely not fight especially while there was a war going on outside before storming out himself. Ping had cried after his shocking rant, but he calmed himself down. He knew he had to search for one monk in particular before he found the rest.

"Brother Omi?" a tiny voice called out. "I must speak with you." Ping Pong continued down the long hallway in silence as he searched for his idol and mentor. He felt like something was wrong, since his friends were no where in sight. That's when he saw something move in the corner of his eyes. Ping got into a fighting stance.

"Whoever is near, be warned!" he shouted. "Just because I am small, does not mean I am an unworthy opponent!" Ping started to shiver as he saw a shadow flicker near the window. It seemed to move closer and closer to him until he realized what was happening. "La frembrula la gran hombre," Ping whispered in fear.

"Hello little Ping Pong," an Australian accent purred into his ear. Ping Pong tried to scream for help, but his mouth was covered by a pale and creepy hand. "I'm not here to hurt you. Only if you answer my questions calmly and quietly."

Ping Pong sighed as Shadow let go of his mouth. Unfortunately, the little guy was pushed to the ground. He groaned as he tried to stand up, but Shadow stood over him with a scary smile plastered across her features. Ping shook silently.

"So little Ping, care to explain why the monks are fighting as bad as they are?" Shadow questioned slowly.

Ping Pong thought for a few moments. He could not even comprehend what was happening. He never would have guessed that this witch would be asking about his friends. "Why would you need to discover the causes of our issues?" he said quietly.

Shadow backed away and frowned at the little guy. Ping quickly stood on his feet, in case he needed to defend himself against this evil creature. "It is because of my master," she replied as she inspected her nails. "For some reason, this has him troubled. He cares too much about three of you for reasons I cannot even imagine."

"Which three?" Ping Pong asked curiously.

"I'm not telling a Xiaolin brat like yourself," Shadow snapped. This outburst caused Ping to flinch uncomfortable. Shadow calmed herself as she continuted, "I came here for the answer to that question." Annoyance flashes in her eyes as she thinks of one of the monks in particular.

Ping Pong looked at her in confusion. He debated on asking what made her boil up so much on the inside, but decided against it. He could not risk getting into a battle while his friends were so angry with one another. "Well," Ping started, "I think it is because of brother Omi. He has been acting very strange lately."

Shadow smiled slightly at the comment. Master would love to hear about his precious Omi acting up and possibly on the verge of rebellion. "Oh, and why is that?"

"I do not know," Ping Pong admits. "It has effected how he treats the others. Kimiko and Raimundo began arguing with Aqua and Clay about it. Then they started to fight over everything. It makes me sad that my friends cannot get along well at these times."

Shadow ponders these thoughts for a few moments as she thinks of the six monks fighting. They usually were so well put and were able to work together. She shivered in disgust at the thought of friendship. Her master would be displeased if she returned empty handed without even a secret or two. "Anything else?" Shadow questions.

"No," Ping Pong glares, "that is all I can think of. Brother Omi also thinks he is the greatest which angers our friends. Aqua believes she is the smartest, Clay the strongest, Raimundo the wisest, and Kimiko the bravest. They continue to argue over who is on top! To me, it does not matter. All of our strengths are what make us able to work together as a team. Our differences unite us as one."

"I've heard enough," Shadow smirks. "Thank you little Ping. Oh, and tell Kimiko that I have a surprise for her." Ping Pong's eyes stared with even more confusion as Shadow disappears into the night.

Ping Pong awakens with startled eyes. He pants loudly and walks out of his bedroom. It is now nighttime. With curious dark orbs, he walks down the halls. "Aqua? Clay? Kimiko? Raimundo? ... Omi?" Ping Pong turns into the kitchen. He thought it was unusual because the kitchen lights were almost always turned on. He flicked the switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Ping Pong let out a loud and terrified scream as he fell onto the floor. Raimundo laughed loudly, but Kimiko proceeded to punch him roughly in the arm.

"Dang girl, you hit hard!" Raimundo groaned.

"I think you forget that sometimes," Kimiko smiled proudly.

Ping stood on his feet as he took in his surroundings. He noticed all of the balloons and bright decorations that were all over the room. There was a cake on the center of the table with the words "Thank You Ping Pong" written across it.

"I do not understand," Ping Pong replied. "What is happening?"

"You've been out for a day, little buddy," Clay frowned. "You've been having nightmares and we couldn't wake you up! We figured maybe we could throw you a hoedown before you woke up!"

"And it's sort of a thank you party," Aqua continued. "We lost the plot on each other and we sort of forgot what was important. Our friendship."

"Oh, thank you friends!" Ping Pong said as he joined the monks, along with Dojo, in a group hug. "I am just thankful we can all get along once more!"

As the monks hugged, Shadow peered into the window. "Oh little Ping," she smiled, "you have no idea what has just started. Thanks to you, I have collected so much data inside of you. Soon, the Xiaolin will fall one by one." She laughed evilly as she turned and left to meet Chase to tell him all that she had discovered.

And that's about it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, I haven't finished watching all of Xiaolin Chronicles. But from the episodes I have seen, I do really like a lot of the new plot. I think Ping Pong is the cutest thing and Shadow is a good apprentice for Chase. However, I think Ping Pong shouldn't look so much like Omi. I love his voice and personality, but he needed to be a bit more original in his appearance. Also, I find it creepy that Shadow flirts with Chase all the time. He made her from himself, so it's almost like he's flirting with himself or his daughter. I do not like that they changed voice actors AND the names of the Wu. I like some of the voice actors but others are just annoying. Anyways R&R! Hopefully I can get my next chapter out for Dance is my Escape by today as well!


End file.
